Viet Nam is a nation of 75 million, 80 percent of whom live in rural areas. In 1995, 59 percent of the population of Viet Nam was under 25 years. The first case of AIDS was not identified in Viet Nam until 1990. The rate of the disease has increased rapidly, and conservative estimates suggest that in 2000 the cumulative number of individuals who are HIV positive is 160,000. Nearly half of those who are HIV positive are between the ages of 15 and 24 years. There have been rapid increases in numbers of cases among high-risk populations, and it is anticipated that heterosexual contact will be the primary mode of transmission through the general population. The number of adolescents and young adults affected by HIV/AIDS strongly suggests the need for prevention programs for this population. This proposal seeks support for a collaborative effort between the University of Maryland Baltimore and the Khanh Hoa Provincial Health Services. The project is a randomized, treatment-control effectiveness trial in eight rural communes in Khanh Hoa Province (N=480) utilizing a modification of `Focus on Kids', an HIV prevention program for adolescents developed at the University of Maryland. A modified version of the Youth Health Risk Behavior Instrument, the evaluation instrument developed in conjunction with `Focus on Kids', will be the primary quantitative evaluation tool. Semi- structured interviews will also be employed for a qualitative evaluation component. The proposal builds on current collaborative efforts between the University of Maryland Baltimore and Khanh Hoa Provincial Health Services including collection of qualitative data for the modification of the `Focus on Kids' program and the evaluation tool. A pilot of the modified curriculum and evaluation tool will be conducted with 160 youth in May/June 2000. The proposed project is an important next step toward the expansion of HIV/AIDS risk-reduction program implementation throughout Viet Nam. The project provides an opportunity for research regarding commonalities and differences across cultures in adolescent development and engagement in protective and risk behaviors related to HIV/AIDS, as well as on mechanisms and theoretical underpinnings necessary for programs to be successfully modified and adapted from one culture to another.